


Hope

by amessoffand0ms



Series: Little Moments [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: River's missing female company, so she and the Doctor visit Clara. A discovery is made and there is a new hope.





	Hope

_ _

River was lonely.

Yes, of course she loved her husband, but she was missing female company. Someone to complain with about the Doctor, someone to giggle with.

She was thinking about how to break this to her husband-she didn't want to offend him.

"Sweetie?" She asked, making her way into their bedroom.

"Uh huh?" the Doctor asked with a smile on his face. He was sat cross legged on the bed, reading a book.

"I don't know how to say this, but I'm lonely, my love." River said delicately.

He frowned. "Aren't I good enough?"

"Of course you are, Doctor. It's just that... I miss Mum, I miss being able to chat to her.

"So you're missing female company, then?"

"Uh-huh. So I was wondering if I could go and see Clara?"

"Okay." The Doctor replied, a smile on his face. "I'm not angry, love." He said, taking her hands in his. "I understand."

River relaxed. "Good."

The Doctor made his way into the central console room and keyed in the coordinates for his companion's flat.

The Tardis took off and landed again.

The Doctor nipped out quickly and knocked on the front door of the flat.

"Hello!" Said Clara, opening the front door and giving him a hug.

"Right, I need you to do me a favour."

"What?"

"You know my wife?"

"The one that's dead?"

"Yes. Sort of. Don't say anything, please, but she's still alive, and pregnant. I need you to befriend her."

"Okay." She blinked. "I rather like River. I'm her second wife." She said, heading into the Tardis.

The Doctor coughed in surprise and rolled his eyes-of course it was Clara.

"Clara!" River gave Clara a hug. "Good to see you."

"You too, stranger." Clara chuckled, rubbing her friend's arm. "I believe congratulations are in order."

"Thank you." Replied River, chuckling as the Doctor wrapped a protective arm around her waist. "There's no need to be jealous, Sweetie."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Doctor. River and I were over ages ago." Clara chuckled.

"Right, well I'll be off then." The Doctor said, and made his way out of the room.

River rolled her eyes at the Doctor's awkwardness. "He's such a beautiful idiot. How have you been? Asked Nina out yet?"

"Yes, I have." The other woman chuckled as arm in arm, the pair made their way into the living room.

"Good good." River smiled warmly.

"More importantly, how are you? And the little one?"

"We're okay, thank you. I'm 4 months along." Said River as they said down.

"And you're happy, yeah?"

"Very happy. The happiest I've ever been."

"You soppy git."

"Oi!" River smacked Clara's arm playfully.

Clara smiled at her old friend, a little sadly. Her telepathic link with the Library River was still open, she could see her in her mind's eye as she said goodbye to the Doctor for the last time.

"What's wrong?" River asked in concern.

"Nothing."

River frowned for a second and gasped as the same image filled her mind. "That's me... And him."

"River, I'm so sorry..." Said Clara, tears in her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry."

River began to sob, Clara pulled her into a hug.

River placed a hand on her bump and sobbed all the more-her baby would one day be without a mother, and that shattered both of her hearts into a million pieces.

"River?" The Doctor made his way into the room.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. The telepathic link between me and River is still open, I thought of Trenzalore, and..."

"It's okay." The Doctor replied, sitting down next to River and rubbing her back gently.

"Hang on..." River mumbled, lifting her head to look at Clara with a sniff.

"What?" Clara asked.

"If we're still telepathically linked, maybe you can save me?"

"How?" Clara and the Doctor asked in unison.

River chuckled. "Spoilers!"


End file.
